1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the trimming of edges of sheets, and is more particularly concerned with the simultaneous trimming of a sheet and reduction of the waste to sawdust.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of particleboard and the like, the board is initially made as sheets with uneven edges. Subsequently, the edges of the sheets are sawn to yield a straight, clean edge. During the sawing, one generally utilizes some chipping means so the waste being removed is reduced to small chips, or sawdust.
While it is well known to mount a chipping means adjacent to a trim saw, the chipping means is truly a chipper, and must be maintained as a separate piece of equipment. The installation and adjustment of the chipping means are difficult and time consuming, especially in that sharpening and adjustment must be accomplished by hand. Examples of such chipping means are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,778 to Chapman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,584 to Lownicki.
The prior art chipping means typically utilizes intermittent cutting means for engaging the scrap and reducing it to chips, or sawdust. Due to the intermittent nature, more power is required when a chipper blade does engage the material because there is a large quantity of waste material. Waste removal is therefore rather rough in action, creating erratic loading on the driving means and non-uniform chipping action.